


Fica mais um pouco?

by Shitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 18+, AU, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, NSFW, POV Dave Strider, PT - BR, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitty/pseuds/Shitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eu não sou ninguém, fico sentado o dia inteiro na frente de um computador ouvindo rap, então como eu vim parar numa situação dessa?<br/>Eu conheci uma garota, Terezi, eu quase atropelei ela, quase. Chamei ela para sair e achei ia ficar com ela e não com o cara que é apaixonado por ela, a vida é engraçada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eu sei.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tentei corrigir os erros que pude, espero que não esteja tão ruim.   
> TW: Linguagem obscena, futuras cenas de sexo, uso de drogas.

Eu nunca fui de pensar profundamente sobre a vida, para mim era tudo como uma rima de um rap, não precisava pensar muito para juntar as palavras e dar um sentido do caralho. Tudo era fácil, eu acendia meu cigarro, e esquecia dos meus problemas.

Estava sentado no meu quarto ouvindo Eminem quando Dirk entra no meu quarto e diz alguma merda que eu não ouço, levanto da minha cama e arrumo meu cabelo que está com a franja longa.

Merda. A bagunça do meu quarto já está ficando incontrolável, tem desde meias sujas até revistas pornôs.

Eu rio com o pensamento de que eu falo isso toda manhã e a bagunça só aumenta. Me levanto e apago meu cigarro no cinzeiro do lado do meu laptop, olho minhas mensagens e John tinha falado comigo.

“Cara, chegou aquele jogo que a gente tava falando, passa aqui”, respondo que já estava chegando, e abro minha janela, deixando a fumaça sair e o ar fresco entrar. Aceno para meu vizinho que está mostrando o dedo do meio para mim, ele é um cara legal.

Saio de casa e pego a minha moto, ou melhor, minha lata velha. Estou vestindo minha jaqueta vermelha (de sempre) quando pego a avenida principal da cidade.

Se tem uma coisa que eu não faço é correr no trânsito, é o que se aprende quando seus pais morrem em um acidente brutal de trânsito. Eu sempre tomo cuidado, e essa é uma das coisas que eu levo a sério – não que eu não leve muitas coisas a sério – mas, eu não sei o que houve. Essa garota simplesmente apareceu na minha frente, é claro que eu freei assim que percebi sua presença, mesmo assim tocando ela.

— Você é cega, caralho?! – Eu disse no calor do momento, me arrependendo na hora, mas que porra. Ela abaixou seus óculos vermelhos e seus olhos esbranquiçados encararam minha alma, um arrepio na minha espinha me fez provavelmente ficar com cara de tonto.

— Na verdade eu sou, mas nem por isso eu não consigo “ver” que você dirige muito mal.

Eu não sei o que eu deveria sentir agora, raiva? Dó? Eu só consigo pensar o quão babaca eu fui.

Tive que sair da avenida e parar no estacionamento de uma lanchonete, pois já estavam buzinando para mim, ela foi atrás de mim.

— Olha, eu não tinha te visto. – Eu disse passando a mão na minha nuca de forma desconfortável. 

— E depois eu sou a cega. – Ela sorriu para mim, seus dentes eram extremamente brancos.

— É, sobre isso, desculpa pelo que eu disse. – Respiro fundo e saio de cima da moto, desligando–a. – Se quiser, eu te pago um lanche.

— Você não tem jeito de ser um cavalheiro, por que está fazendo isso? 

— Para eu provavelmente não ser processado – Eu ri, e ela riu comigo. Sua risada era extremamente alta, e as pessoas que passavam na calçada nos olharam.

— Até porque eu sou advogada. 

— O que? Sério? Você não parece ser velha.

Eu dei uma olhada melhor nela, ela não era velha e nem feia, ao menos pra mim. Sua pele era clara, seus cabelos ruivos, e ela tinha sardas nas maçãs do seu rosto. Aproveitei e dei uma checada em seu corpo. Ela era gostosa, seus seios eram de tamanho médio, mas podiam encher um pouco mais que minha mão. Suas coxas eram grossas, ela estava vestindo uma calça jeans branca.

— Não, ainda estou na faculdade. – Ela disse enquanto eu a observava – Da pra parar de olhar pra minha bunda?

Levei um susto, óbvio.

— Espera ai, como?...

— Digamos que eu consigo sentir seus olhos em mim, como... – Ela se aproximou de mim, quase encostando seu nariz ao meu – Se você me tocasse.

Engoli a seco, quase suando. Essa garota é tão estranha, que droga é essa?

— Vou... – Disse recuperando minha consciência – Vou te comprar seu lanche, vem.

Era a solução mais fácil para toda essa situação, a peguei pela mão e a puxei para dentro do restaurante. Conversamos durante a manhã toda, peguei seu telefone, e fui para a casa do John, que começou a jogar sem mim.

— Seu filho da puta, nem me espera – Eu disse jogando minha jaqueta no sofá e abrindo a geladeira, pegando o refrigerante.

— Você demorou demais e eu fiquei esperando mais de 3 anos! – John gritou da sala.

— Tá, tá; Minha vez de jogar. – Disse tomando um gole do refrigerante, indo para sala e me jogando do lado dele no sofá. – Não, mas sério, eu conheci uma garota.

— Você? Interessado em uma garota? – Ele riu e eu joguei uma almofada na cara dele – Hey!

— Estamos falando sobre mim, e não sobre o Dirk.

— Ah, como tá ele e o Jake?

— Fodendo como coelhos.

— Oh, wow, que merda cara.

— É, mas então, eu conheci uma garota – Disse pegando o controle da mão dele – O nome dela é Terezi, ela disse que faz faculdade de Direito.

O John me olhou como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

— John? Você conhece ela?

— Eu fiz o ensino médio com ela, era minha amiga.

— Pegou?

— Não, Meu Deus! Ela só era uma boa amiga.

— Claro, você era um nerd... Era não, ainda é.

— Cala boca, que você também é.

— Pelo menos eu tenho estilo, e elas gostam da minha música. Então ela deve fazer faculdade na federal, não?

— Dave ninguém ouve seus mixtapes e talvez, eu não sei, a gente nunca mais se falou. O sobrenome dela é Pyrope, se quiser dar uma de maníaco.

— Eu nunca corro atrás de garotas, você sabe disso, elas correm atrás de mim.

Horas depois eu estava em meu quarto, olhando as redes sociais dela. Ela era mais gostosa ainda em imagens, mas... Tinha algo de suspeito. Na maioria das fotos dela tinha um cara, “Karkat”.

Eles tiravam fotos juntos, mas não abraçados, mas mesmo assim, eles parecem se gostar.

Pra tirar a dúvida liguei pra ela e marquei um encontro, se ela tivesse namorado ela iria rejeitar, certo? Chamei ela para assistir um filme, ela riu, e me lembrou que era cega, mas que mesmo assim disse que gostava de ouvir os filmes, também me perguntou se podia levar amigos, perguntei quantos... “Eu vou levar dois amigos e um deles vai levar um amigo dele, então, vão ser três.”, falei tudo bem, acertamos o horário e ela desligou.

Puta que pariu, quem é que convida amigos para encontros? Quando a pessoa diz que vai assistir um filme?! Em pleno século vinte e um, todo mundo sabe que quando alguém te convida pra assistir filme é na verdade um convite pra se agarrar até cansar. Respirei fundo e convidei o John. Quer saber? Foda–se.

Será que era uma mensagem? Será que ela e aquele cara das fotos namoram? Eu já estava tão nervoso que John desistiu de me tranquilizar. Estávamos parados na frente do cinema, aonde eu tinha marcado com eles. Eles estavam atrasados, fiquei olhando para os meus pés pensando se tinha escolhido a roupa certa ou eu estava parecendo um idiota. Será que aquele cara estaria vestido melhor? Antes de sair de casa peguei qualquer merda que eu tinha, uma camiseta com alguma piada medíocre, meu blusão vermelho, e uma toca escrito “bad hair day”, é, eu sei, mas não podia ter saído com esse cabelo longo ou iria parecer um emo.

John me cutuca, me fazendo sair daqueles pensamentos e eu presto atenção no grupo vindo em nossa direção. É claro que eu prestei atenção na Terezi primeiro, ela estava com uma saia verde azulada, um pouco acima dos joelhos e um top branco, ela estava sorrindo. Minha visão dela durou pouco, quando prestei atenção em um cara moreno, com os cabelos bagunçados negros, uma blusa dos Beatles e um olhar com ódio para mim, esse era o cara das fotos.

Olhei para o John, ele parecia totalmente vidrado e levemente atormentado. Logo percebi o que ele estava observando, haviam mais dois junto com eles, uma garota de cabelos longos negros, tatuagens, óculos de grau estilo aviador, um shorts jeans rasgado, uma camiseta preta e uma jaqueta com spikes. Estava escrito na cara ela “vou quebrar seu coração e rir da sua cara”, mas nenhum deles era tão atormentador quanto a visão ao lado dessa garota.

Um cara alto, com uma maquiagem de palhaço mal desenhada, uma camiseta roxa, com tatuagens, e piercings vinha sorrindo com um baseado na boca. Estamos no shopping, é sábado de tarde, e aquele cara estava com um baseado. Qual o problema dele? Engoli a seco, pensando “vai dar merda”.

Terezi veio até mim e me abraçou, eu retribui o abraço, dando de cara com aquele garoto me encarando como se eu estivesse enrabando a mãe dele.

— Dave, esses são meus amigos, Karkat, e Vriska, e esse é o Gamzee, amigo do Karkat – Ela apontou para cada um.

— Ah, esse é o John – Olhei para o John, que não parava de encarar os peitos da Vriska. – John.

Ele retornou a terra, totalmente vermelho.

— O... Oi! – Disse quase pulando, eu revirei os olhos para ele.

— Então você é o cara que atropelou a TZ? – Karkat me encarou, por um instante eu achei que ele ia me dar um soco.

— Bom... – Eu ia responder algo e a Terezi pegou na mão dele, me fazendo parar.

— Tudo bem, ele me pagou um lanche – Ela riu, e o garoto tirou a mão da dela, ficando levemente vermelho e olhando para o lado.

Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo, talvez ela é quem goste dele, e não o contrário... Não sei.

— Vocês vão ficar conversando ou eu posso acender outro?

— O palhaço, Gamzee, eu acho, estava com um saco de maconha na mão.

— Ah, puta que pariu Gamzee, eu te disse pra guardar essa merda, você não quer voltar pra prisão né? – Karkat pegou o saco da mão do outro e botou em seu próprio bolso.

— Ah, qualé, você sabe que eu tenho necessidades.

— Vai pra puta que pariu comprar as porras dos ingressos – O garoto ficava até vermelho enquanto gritava, as pessoas passavam longe de nós. Óbvio.

John me olhou assustado, seus olhos emitiam um pedido de socorro, eu ri enquanto o palhaço saia de perto.

— Eu... Eu acho que preciso ir ao banheiro – Ele disse, tão baixo que quase não pude ouvir sua voz.

— Eu também preciso ir. – Disse Vriska, com um sorriso malicioso. Oh, parece que ela se interessou nele, ou apenas quer mijar, é uma chance de cinquenta por cento. Os dois saíram de perto, restando apenas eu, o Karkat e a Terezi.

— Então... – Disse colocando a mão na minha nuca – Vocês estão namorando?

Tem de ser direto, ou eu nunca vou sair do lugar. Pergunte se ela tem namorado, se ela não tiver, pega, se ela tiver, seduza-a até ela terminar, e ai você pega. Simples.  
O garoto engasgou, me olhou como se eu fosse louco, e ele ficou – mais – vermelho.

— Namorar? Namorar é o caralho, vai tomar no seu cu, eu nunca ficaria com ela, qual a porra do seu problema?! Eu sabia que ele era um otário, eu senti isso – Ele olhava pra mim, gesticulando com as mãos, literalmente gritando.

Terezi não parava de rir, eu estava mais confuso do que nunca, mais confuso de que quando meu irmão disse que era gay, aliás, eu não estava confuso naquela situação, eu sempre soube que ele era, mas enfim.

— Não – Terezi parou de rir aos poucos, recuperando o fôlego, Karkat estava respirando rápido, com mais do que ódio nos olhos. – Somos amigos.

Quando tudo parecia ter se encaixado, eu percebi algo, aquele olhar de ódio se transformou em dor, eu vi o jeito que ele olhou para ela ao ouvir aquilo, eu posso querer comer aquela garota, mas aquele olhar me doeu também. Talvez aquele olhar me lembre de alguém que eu queria ter algo, mas eu sei que nunca iria querer, eu disse, logo em seguida olhando para o John, que estava voltando junto com a outra garota

—Relaxa, eu não vou contar que vocês se pegam quando não tem ninguém olhando, contanto que eu possa participar – Pisquei para ambos, Terezi riu, mas Karkat só ficou confuso. Então virei para John e a outra garota – Tem um pouco de batom no seu lábio, John. – Eu disse, zoando.

— Tem?! – Ele passou a mão nos lábios. Ah cara, você acabou de se entregar, e eu apenas ri.

Vriska o olhava como se quisesse o devorar no jantar, mal sabe ela que ele é mais virgem que azeite extra virgem.

Gamzee demorou a voltar, e quando voltou estava com os olhos mais vermelhos do que estava antes, sorrindo como o Snoop Dog. Acho que assim como eu, todo mundo ignorou o óbvio fato que ele estava com mais maconha do que o já estava com o Karkat.

O único filme que tinha era um de romance clichê, ninguém reclamou, então começamos a assistir.  
Tudo correu bem, até a Terezi falar que ia vomitar.

— O que? Você tá bem? – Quando comecei a me levantar para ir ao banheiro com ela, ela negou.

— É só um mal estar, eu vou sozinha – Ela repetiu, Karkat disse algo, mas ela foi sozinha mesmo assim.

Eu não soube o que fazer, eu ia me levantar, mas o cara ao meu lado, Gamzee, me empurrou na cadeira e disse calmamente “Eu vou”, eu ia responder algo, mas sua expressão era séria, como quem sabe o que está falando, eu disse “okay”, pensando comigo que quando eles demorarem, eu iria atrás deles.

Eu sou um babaca, disso eu sabia, o problema é que eu fiquei tão distraído que esqueci completamente que os dois tinham saído, e só percebi quando o filme acabou, eu olhei para os lados procurando a Terezi e lembrei.

— A Terezi ainda não voltou – Eu disse, preocupado – Porra, eu devia ter ido atrás deles.

Karkat me olhou, preocupado também.

—Vamos procurar eles. – Disse ele.

— Ahem, essa não é a primeira vez que ela faz isso, e outra, ela sabe se virar – Senhorita Vriska, ou, sra. sou boa demais pra me importar com minha amiga doente disse. Eu sabia que ela era uma vadia. – Eu preciso ir embora, ou minha “querida” mãe vai me processar – Ela riu, sem vontade de rir.

—Ahm, talvez seja melhor eu ir com ela e vocês a procurarem? – Vriska soltou um “que gracinha” para ele, e o segurou pela mão, lançando um olhar que basicamente o fez mudar de ideia. Oh, ela estava com más intenções

— Vamos logo caralho – Karkat disse me encarando.

— Okay, então me liga depois John. 

Eu e Karkat saímos da sala do cinema e fomos até os banheiros, rodamos o shopping inteiro até dar a hora de sair, é claro que antes de ficarmos rodando feito dois babacas tentamos ligar para o celular dela e do drogado, mas ninguém atendia. A gente desistiu e fomos para o estacionamento.

— Acho melhor nós irmos embora, provavelmente ele a levou para a casa dela. – Não ouvi a resposta do Karkat, então olhei para trás.

Ele estava parado, em choque, olhei na direção que ele estava olhando e lá estava Terezi e Gamzee, num beijo violento, daqueles que você só beija assim quando está mais bêbado do que nunca. Dava pra ver as línguas se entrelaçando, a mão do cara na bunda dela, era nojento.

Olhei novamente para o Karkat, mas sua expressão não era mais de choque, ele estava chorando, mordendo os lábios e serrando o pulso. Antes de eu falar qualquer coisa ele saiu correndo, esse cara só podia ser maratonista ou algo assim, eu nunca vi alguém correr tão rápido.  
Eu corri atrás dele, ele correu até não conseguir mais, e sentou num banco em uma praça vazia. É claro que estava vazia, já era tarde.

— Me deixa em paz – Ele mal conseguia falar, estava engasgando em suas próprias lágrimas. Eu não sabia o que dizer, eu não sabia como o confortar, eu simplesmente sentei do seu lado e coloquei meu braço em seu ombro.

Ele não parecia ser o tipo de cara que você vê chorar, ou o tipo de cara que aceita algum consolo, mas ai estava ele.  
Tudo que ele está sentindo, eu já senti... Eu não podia ficar parado, só ouvindo ele chorar, eu não conseguia pensar em algo especial para dizer que não soasse clichê, o que eu falaria pra ele? Eu provavelmente iria parecer um babaca.

— Ele era meu melhor amigo... – Eu ouvi ele murmurar – Ele sabia...

Isso estava me doendo na alma, imagine na dele. Eu não consigo ficar parado sem fazer nada, ele não merece isso. Eu tirei meu braço das costas dele, e levei as duas mãos ao seu rosto. Seus olhos castanhos estavam encarando os meus, eu parei para olhar todos os detalhes do rosto dele, toda sua textura, seus cílios, seus lábios, sua sobrancelha. Tudo. Passei meu polegar em suas lágrimas e sorri.

Me desculpe, mas isso vai soar extremamente clichê, mas eu queria que ele entendesse que eu o vejo, que eu sinto o que ele está sentindo.

— Olha, eu não te conheço, você não me conhece. Mas... – E ai eu não consigo falar nada, é uma merda, eu consigo lembrar todas as letras de qualquer rapper, mas eu não consigo falar... O que eu sinto. 

As palavras do meu irmão vieram na minha cabeça, eu me lembro como se fosse ontem, ele me falando do Jake.

“– Quando vocês deram o primeiro beijo? – Me inclinei na cadeira do computador, o olhando com genuína curiosidade.

— Ah... – Ele sentou na minha cama e segurou sua própria mão – Chegou uma hora que eu não via ele como uma pessoa, eu via ele e, eu sentia que tinha que tinha que fazer algo, mas não sabia o que, eu não conseguia falar, então... É.”

Ah merda, eu não acredito nisso, todos aqueles pornôs de garotas japonesas... Para eu sentir isso. Isso crescendo no meu peito quase como uma dor, eu simplesmente não consegui controlar, então eu o beijei. Ele gemeu e tentou me afastar, mas cedeu, passando seus braços em volta de mim, e agarrando minha blusa.

Eu senti que estava no lugar certo, na hora certa, era uma enorme necessidade. Pedi passagem com minha língua, e ele abriu sua boca, o beijo se intensificou, nossa respiração ficou pesada.

O que fazer com as minhas mãos? Beijar caras não é igual beijar garotas... Eu poderia tocar os seios delas, se elas quisessem, mas, e com caras? Eu dei o meu melhor e coloquei as minhas mãos dentro da camiseta dele, passando os dedos lentamente pelas suas costas, ouvi um gemido, e ele mordeu meu lábio. Sorri e o fiz deitar no banco, e voltei a o beijar, nossas línguas se tocaram novamente, mas eu fiz questão que ele soubesse que sou eu quem manda. Eu esfreguei minha língua na dele e arranhei suas costas, e em resposta eu levei uma mordida nos lábios tão forte que a gente se separou do beijo. Fiquei encarando ele, ele me deu um sorriso malicioso.

— Você não está beijando suas ficantes. – Ele disse, me puxando pela camiseta e passando a língua no meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar dos pés a cabeça.

Puta que pariu, me diz que isso não tá acontecendo... Como? Até ontem eu queria que esse cara fosse gay para eu pegar a amiga dele, e agora eu estou agarrando ele. Tudo nele mexia comigo.

Estava tudo muito bom, até o telefone tocar e nós levarmos um susto. Eu levantei em um pulo e atendi o telefone, sem ver quem era.

— A.. Alô?

— Dave? – Era o Dirk – você tá bem?

— Tá, tá tudo bem – Olhei para Karkat, ele se sentou e fechou sua própria blusa, não olhando pra mim.

— Você tá transando? – Perguntou Dirk.

— O que?! – Praticamente gritei, então abaixei minha voz, Karkat olhou pra mim. – É claro que não, eu tô... – Não conseguia pensar direito – Correndo.

— Correndo?! É madrugada! Quem é que corre de madrugada, Dave?

— Eu?... Olha, eu não posso falar, eu já vou pra casa – Antes que ele falasse qualquer coisa eu desliguei.

— Então... – Segurei sua mão, o olhando nos olhos. – Eu...

— Não. – Ele me interrompeu. – Você vai falar que não é gay, não é?

— Eu ia falar que você é lindo. 

Ele ficou vermelho e me deu um tapa.

— O que?! – Coloquei a mão no meu rosto, o tapa estava ardendo.

— Você quer se aproveitar de mim como se eu fosse uma vadia?! – Ele se levantou, mas eu segurei sua mão.

— Não! Eu falo sério. E isso tudo é novo pra mim, mas... Eu... Droga, isso vai soar como se tivesse saído de um filme de romance de merda.

Ele esperou pacientemente. 

— Eu te entendo, eu não sei o que você sente por ela — Ele fez cara de choro, ah merda. – Mas eu vejo o que você é, e o que você sente, eu não... Quero me aproveitar de você. – Eu me levantei – Eu quero que a gente se conheça.

Ele ficou por um tempo, me olhando, e virou de costas pra mim, nós ficamos ali parados, sem falar nada. 

— Você pode ver o que eu sinto... – Ele baixou a cabeça – Mas você não entende. – Fez uma pausa, e respirou fundo - Eu amo ela desde a nossa infância e meu melhor amigo que sabia os meus sentimentos por ela e simplesmente...

Eu, novamente, falhei com as palavras. Era verdade, eu não sabia nada sobre ele, eu não fazia ideia de seus gostos ou de quem ele era. Eu não tinha a mínima porra de direito de o beijar

— Eu quero ser bom para você – Foi tudo que consegui falar.

O telefone tocou de novo, era Dirk, respirei fundo e atendi.

— Eu não posso conversar agora – Eu falei na mesma hora que atendi.

— Escuta Dave, eu vou pra casa do Jake, então... É... A casa vai ficar vazia. – Ele desligou o telefone.

Fiquei olhando para meu celular, eram duas da manhã. Karkat estava em silêncio, estava chorando. Sem pensar duas vezes eu o virei para mim e o abracei.

— Você quer ir pra minha casa?

Eu sussurrei com meus braços em volta do seu corpo frágil e sentindo meu ombro ficar quente com suas lágrimas

[center]—[center/]

Chegamos no meu quarto, joguei minha jaqueta em cima da mesa do computador e olhei para ele.

— Eu sei que é uma bagunça, mas fica a vontade... – Era a primeira vez que eu tinha alguém assim no meu quarto, e com “assim” eu quero dizer alguém que eu beijei.

Ele olhou meu quarto inteiro e sentou na cama, me olhando.

— Tem certeza que seus pais não vão ligar? – Passei a mão na minha nuca, desconfortável.

— Meus pais estão viajando e meu irmão... – Ele fez uma pausa – Nós temos um acordo.

— Oh... – Eu sentei do lado dele – Que tipo de acordo?

— Meus pais não gostam da garota que meu irmão, hm... Namora? Bom, e eles se encontram, e eu ajudo ele. – Ele olhou para a cama, estava bagunçada e ele provavelmente queria dormir.

Levantei e comecei a arrumar a cama. Eu não queria entrar em detalhes, ele parecia um pouco desconfortável e cansado.

— Entendi, deve ser complicado. – Arrumei o travesseiro e parei para pensar se ele ia querer que eu dormisse com ele, olhei pra ele na intenção de perguntar.

—Eu quero dormir sozinho. – Ele disse extremamente sério.

É claro que sim, a gente nem se conhece direito, eu posso ser qualquer um, minha casa é uma bagunça, eu sou um babaca, concordei com a cabeça.

— Você vai precisar de mais um cobertor? Às vezes faz frio aqui. 

Ele começou a rir, e eu fiquei confuso. Ele se jogou na cama e me olhava com olhos gentis, que me fizeram arrepiar.

— É claro que você pode dormir comigo. Eu só queria saber se você ia me respeitar se eu não quisesse. – Ele parou de sorrir e esperou uma reação minha.

— Oh... Isso é legal, eu acho. – Peguei outro travesseiro e juntei os dois um ao lado do outro, e desliguei a luz.

A luz da lua passava pela minha janela e iluminava nossos pés, deitei com cuidado ao lado dele, não sabia até onde eu poderia ir então não encostei em seu corpo, até ele virar de costa para mim e puxar meu braço em volta de sua cintura. Eu senti o calor do seu corpo contra o meu e seus cabelos cheiravam a avelã. Ele não demorou muito para dormir, já eu fiquei acordado pelo menos meia hora pensando em tudo que aconteceu, mas eu acabei dormindo.


	2. Fica mais um pouco?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdão pela demora, muitas coisas aconteceram de ruim, e eu tive que me ausentar, mas aqui está um novo capitulo. Não revisei nem nada porque queria postar rápido.

Acordei com o sol esquentando a pele do meu rosto, e minhas mãos acariciando o cabelo dele, respirei fundo e fiquei parado alguns instantes olhando-o, mas não durou muito tempo até ele sentar em um pulo. Fiquei olhando sem entender muito, então ele me reconheceu. 

– Uh... Desculpa, eu tive um pesadelo – Karkat disse se sentando na beira da minha cama, e me olhando, levantei e coloquei minha mão sobre a dele. 

– Foi só um pesadelo... 

Por um segundo me senti envergonhado e me levantei, espreguiçando-me. O sol batia em meus olhos, e Karkat estava parado olhando para mim, eu sorri para ele. 

– Você quer tomar um banho? Eu posso te emprestar minhas roupas. – Ele ficou vermelho e olhou ao redor. 

– Não... Eu preciso voltar para casa. 

– Por que você não fica para o almoço? 

– Almoço? – Ele me olhou assustado.

– É, almoço, a gente dormiu demais. 

Ele levantou da cama com pressa. 

– Eu preciso ir de verdade, meus pais... Porra... Meus pais provavelmente estão almoçando e me procurando. Eu tenho que ir, Dave. – Oh, ele lembrou meu nome – Então... 

– Ah, não esquenta, vou te levar até a porta. 

Peguei em sua mão e pelo corredor até a sala, onde Dirk estava abraçado com Jake no sofá, se beijando. 

– Ew, vocês podem parar, temos visita – Eu disse revirando os olhos, Karkat soltou da minha mão e me olhou com vergonha. 

– Esse é meu... 

– Karkat – Ele me cortou, e acenou para os dois – Desculpa... Atrapalhar, mas eu realmente tenho que ir. 

– Mas para que tanta pressa pequeno jovem? – Jake se levantou e Dirk fez o mesmo – A macarronada está ficando pronta, você não teria a boa vontade de ficar um pouco mais? 

Dirk deu um soco fraco no braço de Karkat, que franziu os ombros. 

– Fica ai garoto, se quiser usar o telefone para ligar para seus parentes pode usar. 

– Eu sinto muito – Ele disse, evidentemente extremamente desconfortável, eu passei meu braço pelo seu ombro e o encaminhei até a porta. 

– Talvez outra hora. – Abri a porta e o puxei para fora, fechando-a logo depois. – Desculpe por isso... 

– Não é nada com você, é só que eu não estou acostumado com... 

– Gays? – Completei. 

– Família. – Ele me corrigiu. 

Olhei ao redor, a rua estava vazia e o sol estava forte. A luz refletia na pele morena dele e em seus olhos castanhos. 

– Você vai sumir, não vai? – O perguntei, botando minhas mãos nos bolsos na minha calça. 

Ele mordeu o próprio lábio e olhou para baixo. 

– Eu não sei... – O tom de sua voz era triste. 

Fiquei em silêncio, isso era decisão dele e não minha. Eu nunca fui o cara de segurar ninguém, não começaria agora. Continuei olhando para a cara dele, esperando alguma reação, ele serrou os punhos e me olhou com ódio. 

– Você foi legal e tudo mais, mas você conseguiu o que queria. Alguém pra se pegar e foi isso. Eu conheço o seu tipo. É melhor a gente não se ver mais. 

O que? Qual o problema dele? Eu não fiz nada de errado, eu fiz? Eu trouxe ele para minha casa por pura educação, eu não tinha sexo em mente. Que babaca. 

Suspirei. 

– Acha mesmo que sou assim? – Olhei no fundo dos olhos dele. 

– Vamos ver. 

Ele disse isso e simplesmente virou de costas, puxando seu capuz no rosto e nem olhando para trás, me deixando na porta da minha casa. O que? Porra, eu sou o maior babaca do mundo ou esse cara é pior que todas as garotas que eu já peguei. Até eu fiquei com raiva, virei de costas e bati a porta. Dirk tentou falar comigo e eu fui pro meu quarto. Hibernei nas minhas cobertas até de noite, quando John me ligou. Atendi ainda grogue.   
– Cara, você não vai na festa? Você desapareceu desde ontem. – John falou do outro lado da linha. 

– Que festa? Do que você tá falando?   
– A Terezi não te falou? 

– Terezi? Ela tava muito ocupada chupando a língua do drogado. 

– Ah... Porra... Quer merda eim cara. Nessa festa vai ter muita garota pra você pegar, é da Vriska. 

– Eu não sei... A gente nem conhece eles direito, não sei se a gente devia ir. 

– E você vai descartar uma chance de se embebedar? Levanta essa bunda dai e passa aqui, quero carona. 

– Só pra isso que você me ligou, seu vagabundo, me dá umas meia hora. 

Desliguei o telefone e levantei da cama como um zumbi. Em meia hora já tinha tomado banho, comido e me vestido. É claro que eu tinha aquele sentimento atrás da minha cabeça de que Karkat ia estar lá, então não fui de qualquer jeito. Cortei meu cabelo finalmente e a franja não estava muito grande e mostrava bem meus olhos, uma calça jeans cinza, uma camiseta qualquer e uma jaqueta preta que me deixou extremamente gostoso, eu me pegaria.   
Peguei meu pacote de cigarros e sai. 

–  
Entramos no condomínio e dava pra ouvir a música de longe, era uma casa enorme, parei minha moto na porta com um tanto de vergonha por todos aqueles carros de luxo parados na porta. 

– A gente devia ter vindo de gala. – Disse John saindo da garupa, eu ri e dei um soco no ombro dele. 

– Você passou perfume – Ri dele e toquei o interfone. – Tá afim dela é? 

Ele abriu a boca para falar, teria sido cômico se eles respondesse na hora que ela abriu a porta, mas ele não respondeu a tempo.   
Olhamos para ela, estava maravilhosa, com um vestido vermelho colado e salto vermelho, muito gostosa, mas ainda com cara de megera. 

– É aqui que pediram pizza? – Eu disse rindo. 

– Tá mais pra gogoboys baratos, ela abriu a porta e deixou a gente entrar. 

A casa era enorme e com as paredes todas brancas, dentro não haviam muitas pessoas, havia uma escada grande logo na entrada, fomos em direção á uma porta de vidro grande que dava para enxergar a festa acontecendo na piscina ao fundo da casa, parecia lotado, tinham até garçons. Eu e John ficamos impressionados, nossas expectativas nos fuderam.   
Olhamos ao redor, tinham algumas pessoas na piscina, um cara negro e alto com alguns dentes quebrados, e uma garota pequena, asiática em seus ombros. Eles estavam brincando e rindo.   
– Gostaria de alguma bebida, senhor? – Um garçom interrompeu meus pensamentos e me serviu uma bebida de laranja, claro que tinha álcool, mas o gosto era doce e refrescante, eu agradeci, e brindei com o John. 

– Aposto que a gente vai voltar mais na seca do que viemos – John disse olhando as garotas da festa. 

– Se eu ficar bêbado isso não vai ser um problema – Eu disse rindo. 

Enquanto eu observava as pessoas e procurava rostos conhecidos percebi que um desastre iria acontecer, um dos garçons tropeçou e empurrou uma menina de cabelos curtos negros e saia verde, ela ia com toda certeza iria cair de cara no chão, pensei rápido e puxei seu ombro com mais força do que eu esperava, e nós dois caímos no chão, ela em cima de mim. 

– Ei, você tá bem? 

– Oh, meu deus – Ela disse assustada e se levantou com vergonha. – Perdão, e obrigada por isso – Me levantei e limpei meus jeans, olhei de relance para John que estava fazendo joinha pra mim, revirei os olhos. 

– Fica tranquila, poderia ter sido pior – Desajeitado passei minha mão atrás da nuca, como sempre faço. 

Ela me encarou por alguns segundos e pareceu lembrar de algo e soltou um “Oh!”, fiquei confuso, ela disse que tinha que fazer algo e saiu correndo e sorrindo.  
Voltei ao encontro de John, fui contar pra ele o que tinha acontecido, mas antes que eu falasse Vriska nos interrompeu, sorrindo. 

– Uau, quantos desse você já bebeu, John? 

Ele olhou para ela, parecendo já zonzo e sorriu. John não tem o costume de beber, e ele fica bêbado com refrigerante se for convencido que tem álcool. 

– Não o bastante... 

– Eu tenho que te mostrar minha coleção de runs! – Ela gritou o puxando para provavelmente seu quarto.

Fiquei sozinho, todos pareciam estar se divertindo, tirei meu cigarro do bolso e acendi, encostei em um canto e olhei a vista da cidade enquanto as batidas da música eletrônica me faziam divagar sobre raps que eu deveria estar fazendo. 

Olhei ao redor, não queria ter olhado, Terezi estava em um canto fumando maconha, não parecia feliz, estava jogada num sofá com a cara séria demais para alguém usando drogas.   
Não sou o cara certo para falar sobre drogas, mas isso não estava certo. Cheguei perto dela. 

– Ei. – Disse me jogando no sofá ao lado dela, e tragando meu cigarro. 

– Veio falar o quão errada eu sou? – Ela disse soltando a fumaça. 

– Eu não sou a pessoa certa pra dizer quem é certo e quem é errado – Olhei pra ela – Mas você não parece feliz. 

Ela estava sem os óculos, e virou para mim e sorriu, me encarando profundamente. 

– Quem disse que eu sou? – Ela se sentou, acabando seu baseado. – Eu me odeio. 

– Por que? – Dei meus últimos tragos esperando alguma resposta, não tive. 

O silêncio ficou por alguns minutos entre a gente, mas eu não ia sair de lá. O palhaço interrompeu minha espera. “Caralho viu”, pensei, ele estava com a mesma maquiagem e as mesmas roupas, e se jogou do lado dela, a puxando para seu peito com um tanto de força, ela parecia incomodada. 

– Já ta na hora da gente ir embora, né? – Ele riu sem parar, sem motivo algum. 

Parecia que eu estava entendendo as coisas melhor, me levantei. 

– Embora? Mas a festa acabou de começar... – Eu devia ter pensado melhor se devia ter dito algo. 

– E quem tá falando contigo, IRMÃO? – Ele gritou me olhando com ódio. 

– Eu to falando contigo, não gostou? – Eu ri, aquele cara realmente achou que eu ia ficar com medo? 

Pensei na merda que isso ia dar, mas fiquei ali, esperando uma reação. Ele levantou de repente, me puxando pela blusa. 

– Você não SABE, do que eu sou capaz, IRMÃO. – Sua voz se era calma, mas ele gritava em certas palavras. 

Eu dei o “foda-se” mesmo, ele não iria fazer isso com a Terezi. Ela se levantou lentamente, e segurou o braço dele. 

– Gamzee... Larga ele... – Sua voz estava baixa, e seus dentes brancos não estavam a mostra. 

– Me deixa acabar com ele, vadia – Ele empurrou o braço para trás e deu uma cotovelada no rosto dela, ela caiu para trás. Merda, merda, bosta.   
Olhei pra ele, agora ele tinha pedido isso. Tirei meu cigarro da boca e enfiei no ouvido dele, o queimando, ele me soltou e gritou.  
Isso me deu um tempo até que ele conseguisse tirar o cigarro do ouvido e se recuperar, Terezi estava desmaiada no sofá, ela era levei então eu peguei ela e sai correndo como um maratonista.   
Entrei no quarto da Vriska, John e ela estavam se beijando, os dois me olharam em total choque, não durou muito tempo.   
Vriska se levantou correndo. 

– QUE PORRA VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA?! – Ela praticamente rosnou e a pegou do meu colo, colocando ela em sua cama. Não tinha tempo para pensar em como ela fez isso. 

– O palhaço filho da puta bateu nela.   
John parecia perdido, ela não sabia se ficava com a amiga ou se ia tirar satisfação com os caras. 

– Eu vou ligar para polícia – John disse tirando o celular do bolso. 

– Eu vou foder esse filho da puta – Eu virei as coitas, deixando os dois para trás, voltei até a festa, apesar de ainda estar tocando música a festa estava parada e eu ouvia gritos altos.

– Sai da minha frente sua filha da puta – Gamzee estava gritando com a garota baixinha, e seu prato de petiscos estava no chão, quebrado. Ela gritava com ele dizendo que ele não podia fazer isso.   
Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele a empurrou com força, a fazendo praticamente voar, e bater o rosto no chão, mas sua reação foi tão rápida quanto a dele.   
Ela se levantou em um pulo, e arranhou o rosto dele com suas unhas, que eram afiadas e pintadas de preto, ficaram três riscos de sangue em seu rosto, ele gritou em dor e quando foi contra atacar as sirenes da policia quebraram a música.   
Seus olhos encontraram os meus quando ele corria para fora da festa, e eu soube que aquela não seria a ultima vez que a gente iria se ver. 

Dei um suspiro e fui falar com a garota, aquilo foi insano. 

– Cara, tá tudo bem? – Seu rosto estava emburrado e vermelho na região dos olhos, onde ela bateu o rosto no chão. 

– Eu estou acostumada com babacas – Ela disse passando a mão no rosto – Não é a primeira vez que ele faz essas porcarias. 

– O que? 

– Ele já foi preso várias e várias vezes... Não sei por que a Vriska ainda convida ele. 

– Eu não convidei – Disse a Vriska aparecendo atrás de nós, enquanto os policiais entravam e conversavam com convidados – A Terezi o trouxe, bom... Ou ele a seguiu. – Ela suspirou - Que merda de festa. Desculpa por isso, Nep.   
– Fica tranquila, ele deu sorte que o Equius estava longe, ou ele era um cara morto – Ela riu de forma muito fofa. 

Fiquei ali parado, totalmente fora do assunto.  
– Ah, Terezi está bem, ela foi embora pra casa dela, recusou ajuda.   
Balancei a cabeça com raiva e coloquei as mãos no bolso. 

– Mas eu agradeço por ela, se não fosse por você eu nem seria o que teria feito... Obrigada. – Afinal a megera não era tão ruim assim.   
– Relaxa, qualquer um teria feito o mesmo.   
Mas eu duvidava que alguém faria o mesmo, Terezi soava como se sentisse culpada por ter um relacionamento merda, e eu tenho medo de ter piorado tudo do que ajudado de alguma forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, deixe um comentário!


	3. Não é errado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro capitulo que contém NSFW! Prossiga com cuidado.

A noite acabou naquilo, a polícia chegou e eles fizeram uma pequena busca por ele pelo bairro, mas ele tinha conseguido fugir, aquele otário. Levei o John até sua casa na minha moto, e estava ligando o motor para ir para casa, era de madrugada. Antes que eu pudesse colocar a chave no contato meu celular tocou, era um número estranho. Atendi com receio.

– Alô? – Eu fui cortado por uma respiração pesada. 

Um gemido que eu não sabia se era dor ou prazer cortou meus pensamentos. 

– Geme pra ele, Terezi, diz pra ele o quanto você gosta. – Era a voz do palhaço, os gemidos aumentaram – Você tá fudido quando eu te pegar Dave. 

Revirei os olhos e falei sem mudar o tom da minha voz. 

– Foda-se, meu irmão. – Eu desliguei o telefone na cara dele, bloqueando o número com um suspiro, mas só acaso a Terezi não esteja bem eu mandei uma mensagem para Vriska:   
“Recebi uma chamada estranha da Terezi gemendo, e o Gamzee me ameaçando, ela está bem?”.   
Respirei fundo e coloquei a chave no contato, ligando minha moto e dirigindo para minha casa, mas parei no meio do caminho, com um telefonema, era o Karkat. Respirei fundo. 

– Dave?! – Ele gritou do outro lado – Onde você tá?! 

– Hã? Eu tô indo pra casa – Eu disse sem entender muito.   
– Você não pode ir pra lá – Antes que eu pudesse perguntar a razão ele continuou – Gamzee está te esperando, ele quer te matar.

Cerrei os punhos e fiquei em silêncio pensando no que fazer, o lado bom é que o Dirk não estava em casa, nem o Jake, e era impossível ele entrar sem acionar um puta alarme. 

– Eu vou para lá – Eu disse me arrumando no assento. 

– Não!! – Karkat gritou, sua respiração pesada de nervosismo – Por favor... 

O tom da sua voz mudou, era quase como de desespero, mas ao mesmo tempo doce. Eu não podia negar isso. Uma flashback dele em meus braços e a luz iluminando seu rosto me veio a tona. 

– E o que eu faço? Fico esperando o “it” sair da porra da minha casa? – Meu tom era irritadiço, eu podia simplesmente passar por cima daquele cara com a minha moto, problema resolvido.   
– Não... Olha, o meu irmão está com a namorada dele aqui em casa e meus pais estão viajando, então se você quiser... – Ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo – Por favor, só vem pra cá? 

Eu sorri, a verdade é que senti saudades dele. Liguei o motor depois dele me passar o endereço e fui direto pra lá. Parei em frente a casa dele, mas antes de bater em sua porta eu mandei uma sms para o Dirk; “Não vá para casa. Tem um bandido querendo me matar, depois te explico, xoxo, use camisinha”, e depois para a Vriska e para o John: “Palhaço querendo me matar, ele está me esperando em casa: cuidado. ”  
Respirei fundo e me aproximei da porta para tocar a campainha, mas antes que eu fizesse Karkat abriu a porta e me puxou pra dentro com rapidez.  
– Wow, que pressa – Eu disse sentindo o braço dele pressionando o meu.  
– Você tá doido? Não pode ficar parado na minha porta quando meu melhor amigo tá por ai querendo te matar! – Ele esbravejou, soltando os braços e os levantando, para depois se jogar no sofá. 

– Tá, tá, dá próxima vez eu entro pela janela. – Eu disse suspirando. 

Parei por um segundo e examinei a sala dele, era de madeira polida e tudo parecia extremamente limpo, sem nenhuma coisa fora do lugar, as paredes tinham vários quadros religiosos e cruzes de diferentes materiais e tamanhos. 

– Estou sentindo minha pele queimar... – Eu sussurrei, olhando para as paredes. 

– Ignora essas merdas, minha família é religiosa... – Ele revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços no sofá. – Não precisa ser inteligente para saber que eu sou a ovelha negra da família né? 

Eu ri, ainda examinando as coisas da casa dele, procurando qualquer coisa que me fizesse sentir mais intimo dele e não me sentir tão culpado de ter beijado um até então completo estranho. Havia um porta retrato em cima de uma estante, me aproximei devagar. Era um pastor bastante parecido com Karkat, ao seu lado havia uma mulher de cabelos ondulados, sorrindo, com as mãos apoiadas em um garoto que também sorria. Desci um pouco os olhos e lá estava ele, poderia reconhecer sua cara emburrada até se fosse bebê, mas aparentava ter uns sete anos, ele estava com uma camisa branca, assim como o garoto ao seu lado, que parecia ser seu irmão.   
– Que gracinha... – Eu sussurrei, e ele abaixou a foto, escondendo a imagem.   
– Você quer parar de fuçar nas minhas coisas? Meu Deus! Você não tem educação mesmo né? – Eu ri, ele estava vermelho de vergonha. 

– Qualé, você também foi em casa, deve ter visto coisas vergonhosas. 

– A única coisa vergonhosa que eu vi foi seu volume no dia seguinte! – Ele disse, gritando, mas pareceu se assustar com o que ele mesmo disse, arregalando os olhos e enrubescendo mais. 

Eu sorri, mordendo meu próprio lábio inferior e levantando minha sobrancelha pra ele, levando uma das mãos para sua cintura. 

– E você gostou do que viu? 

Karkat estava completamente perdido, ainda olhava assustado para o meu rosto, e sua boca estava levemente aberta, ele não recusou meu toque ou se afastou. O puxei para perto, e apertei minha mão em sua cintura e nossos corpos juntos. Sua respiração mudou. “Ah...” – Eu pude ouvir ele suspirar, e quando fui me concentrar nos nossos corpos juntos, e o beijar barulhos de passos na cortaram meu pensamento, e ele me empurrou. 

– Karkat? Ouvi vozes e resolvi checar o que estava havendo. – Um rapaz um pouco mais alto e magro que ele desceu as escadas.

O cara estava vestindo uma camisa branca e jeans, seu cabelo era mais enrolado que o do Karkat, e ele tinha um sorrido gentil. Depois dele uma mulher asiática desdeu as escadas, ela tinha uma batom vermelho quase saindo dos seus lábios, provavelmente por beijos, acabei olhando pra boca dele, estava com um tom vermelho, que podia se passar por natural se ela não tivesse aparecido. As roupas dela eram uma saia xadrez vermelha curta e uma blusa de lã vinho com um grande decote, e eu tenho que te falar... Os peitos dela eram de chamar atenção.   
Virei meu rosto para o Karkat que ainda estava vermelho, mas seu olhar estava sério. 

– Esse é o Dave, meu amigo. – Eu acenei para os dois, sussurrando um “Eae”.   
– Oh, Meu Deus Karkat! Eu não sabia que iriamos receber visitas, você deveria ter me alertado, sabe como papai e mamãe ficariam chateados de não termos nos preparado devidamente, é realmente uma pena isso ter acontecido quando Damara está presente – Ela parecia totalmente entediada – Eu devo me apresentar – Ele veio com passos pesados e segurou minha mão com ambas as dele – Meu nome é Kankri Vantas, é realmente um prazer lhe conhecer! Karkat precisa de amigos, ele fica no quarto dele gritando profanidades, eu como família dele devo dizer que estou realmente encantado que meu irmãozinho está tendo novos amigos, isso é incrível, espero que você não tenha nenhum vício, pois isso seria de péssima influência para ele, mas pela sua aparência devo dizer que você parece ser uma pessoa que sabe o que quer, mas de novo, não dizendo que estou lhe julgando pela aparência. 

Ele parecia que nunca mais ia parar de falar, eu estava começando a ficar confuso quando a mulher se aproximou dele, colocou a mão em seu ombro e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, tentei ouvir, mas era em japonês. Seu rosto ficou vermelho na hora.   
– Damara... – Ele sussurrou, soltando minha mão e puxando a própria gola da sua camisa e se virou para ela – Aqui? – Ela com o semblante totalmente sério concordou com a cabeça. 

Kankri se virou novamente para nós. 

– Garotos, vocês podem subir para o quarto? Eu e Damara precisamos... Conversar. – Ele não conseguia disfarçar o “tipo de conversa” que teriam. 

Karkat segurou minha mão e sem dizer nenhuma palavra me puxou pela escada e corredor, me empurrando para o quarto e trancando a porta com uma batida forte. 

– Ugh, que bosta, esse cuzão do caralho estragou tudo, eu não acredito nisso, puta de um babaca, filho da puta – Ele disse, com um tom extremamente irritado, esmurrando o armário dele. 

Eu olhei ao redor, as paredes do seu quarto eram pretas com vários pôsteres de bandas, incluindo Beatles e My Chemical Romance, apesar do quarto não estar muito bagunçado a sua cama estava um caos, mas era king size. Havia um notebook jogado no chão, ligado na tomada. Eu estava meio perdido com a conversa do irmão dele, me sentei em sua cama, o observando resmugar. 

– Karkat... – Eu o chamei, mas ele ainda estava o xingando – Karkat.

Ele me olhou, parecendo retomar a realidade e relaxando os músculos parou por alguns segundos e me encarou, eu sorri pra ele. 

– Vem cá... – Eu disse baixo, e ele obedeceu, andou lentamente até mim e parou na minha frente, levantei minha mão e o fiz se curvar para mim, segurando os cabelos dele entre os meus dedos.   
Nos beijamos, seus lábios estavam molhados e sua língua deslizou com facilidade na minha boca, nossas línguas se entrelaçaram por pouco tempo, eu mal podia ouvir sua respiração apenas o som molhado do nosso beijo. Durou tão pouco, mas parecia uma eternidade. Soltei o cabelo dele e botei minhas mãos em sua cintura que estava na altura do meu rosto já que eu estava sentado, nos separamos do beijo e eu sorri para ele. 

– Ele não estragou nada. – Eu disse, o reafirmando enquanto levantava a blusa dele, olhando em seus olhos. 

Ele parecia assustado e curioso com minha reação, olhei para a barriga dele, ele não era magro, sua barriga era fofinha, talvez por insegurança usava blusas tão largas e de tecidos grossos, fiquei encarando sua barriga por um tempo, meus polegares acariciando sua cintura.  
– Que gostoso – Antes que ele pudesse responder eu lambi acima do botão de sua calça, ele arrepiou e se embaralhou na respiração, olhei pra o rosto dele, ele estava mordendo o próprio dedo e franzindo o cenho.   
Com minhas mãos em sua cintura o encaminhei gentilmente para cama, ele pulou de barriga para cima, estava com os braços largados e me olhando com os seus olhos curiosos.   
Subi na cama e sentei sobre sua cintura, tirando suas blusa por inteiro e jogando-a no chão. Fiz o mesmo com a minha jaqueta e camiseta. Fiquei encarando o corpo dele antes de me deitar encima dele para roubar um beijo seu. Senti a pele dele esfregando na minha, ele estava tão quente por causa do tecido da blusa, quando tomei seus lábios de novo senti sua respiração se tornar mais ofegante, suguei os gentilmente e sentindo o quão macia sua boca era, sua língua tocou os meus lábios fazendo nosso beijo se tornar cada vez mais intenso. Levei minha mão até seu peito e o arranhei, ele soltou um gemido entre o beijo e eu senti o volume da sua calça crescer, obviamente fiquei excitado com isso e levei minha mão até a parte inferior da sua roupa, desabotoando para enfiar minha mão acima da sua cueca e pressionar. Ele já estava pulsando na minha mão. 

“Mn... N..nnh...”, se eu parasse de o beijar ele estaria gemendo alto. Ele estava me fazendo louco, eu nem sequer sei como nós iriamos fazer isso, mas se continuasse assim eu poderia ir até o fim.   
Sai do beijo e sussurrei no pescoço dele.   
– Você me quer como eu te quero?   
Ele virou o rosto para o lado, com minha mão esquerda livre eu acariciei seu rosto e puxei para mim, para que eu pudesse o olhar no fundo dos olhos dele. Se eu pudesse parar o tempo naquele segundo eu iria. Seus olhos estavam brilhando e suas bochechas estavam de um vermelho vivo, assim como seus lábios, ele estava extremamente adorável, seu peito se mexia com sua respiração rápida. Ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos sem qualquer delicadeza e me beijou desesperadamente, ele tomou minha língua com liderança, sua boca estava cheia de saliva e ele tomou minha língua com rapidez, esfregando e entrelaçando sem parar. Eu perdi o fôlego, eu parecia um brinquedo nas mãos dele, não tinha forças nem para responder a altura, ele parou o beijo de repente e ficou me encarando, voltei ao mundo e mordi seu lábio inferior e logo depois descendo até suas calças. 

Tirei elas por inteiro, e joguei aonde tinha jogado o resto das nossas roupas, levei meus lábios por cima da sua cueca onde distribui beijos, molhando o tecido. Olhei para ele que estava a se contorcer, e agarrar o travesseiro. Ele estava muito duro, então o resto de suas vestimentas. 

Eu não me sentia o mesmo desde que conheci ele, então que tudo vá pro inferno, eu faria de tudo por esse garoto. Segurei o pênis dele com carinho, e comecei a o masturbar, ele fechou os olhos. 

“Nhmg... A-ah...”, seus gemidos eram doces, observei seus dedos se enrolando no lençol, depositei um beijo no topo, antes de começar o chupar, o tamanho era bom de se colocar na boca, não era o que eu pensava que fosse. Ele estava duro e já com pré-gozo. Deixei toda minha saliva nele, esfregando minha língua ao redor de toda extensão. Os gemidos dele estavam cada vez mais altos, e eu indo cada vez mais rápido para cima e para baixo. Meu pau estava chegando a doer de tão duro, os gemidos dele eram uma tentação, e eu só queria continuar, ele colocou as duas mãos na minha cabeça e gozou de uma só vez, enchendo minha boca de porra. Obviamente eu assustei, me distrai por um segundo e agora estava perdido, me afastei com a boca cheia, sentindo isso grudar na minha língua, engoli, quase engasgando e não deixei de mostrar a língua e tossir. Ele começou a rir da minha cara, seu sorriso era tão lindo. 

– Você não tava cheio de determinação? E engasgou? – Ele não parava de rir. 

– Engraçado né, super engraçado – Eu disse, e com rapidez, fui para cima dele, roubando um beijo tendo certeza de passar qualquer resto de porra que estava na minha língua. Ele não parou o beijo, e me abraçou com as pernas, esfregando seu membro na minha barriga, já ficando duro de novo.   
– Karkat... – Eu suspirei, me desfazendo do beijo – Se a gente for fazer... É melhor fazer agora... – Eu disse me sentando no meio das suas pernas. 

Ele concordou timidamente, e eu tirei minha calça e cueca, ele sorriu com a visão. 

– Você não deveria sorrir, ‘cê sabe... Quanto maior, mais dor... – Eu disse baixinho, tirando uma camisinha do bolso. 

– Por isso eu tô sorrindo, não vai doer tanto.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada e eu dei um tapa na sua bunda, o pegando com violência e o botando de barriga para baixo.   
– Quando você chorar se lembre dessas palavras. – Eu disse abrindo o pacote, ele gemeu, acho que gostou da violência.

Meu pênis pulsava, nunca tinha me visto tão duro, aquela sensação era tão boa, eu sentia meu quadril inteiro pulsando. Deslizei a camisinha por ele, sentir o lubrificante tocar o topo e isso me fez soltar um gemido. Segurei sua bunda e cuspi na sua entrada, ele agarrou o travesseiro enquanto eu colocava o topo com dificuldade, era extremamente apertado, e pressionava a cabeça, me fazendo apertar sua bunda cada vez mais, quando entrou ele deu um gemido alto, enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro. Enfiei devagar até o final, eu mordia meu lábio com força a cada gemido que ele dava. Era quente e apertado dentro dele, esperei até ele parecer confortável para começar a meter, cada vez mais rápido. Ele não conseguia mais segurar os gemidos, que eram altos e desesperados, ele mordia o travesseiro para abafar, mas mesmo assim eu ouvia. A cada vez que eu metia eu lhe dava um tapa forte, sua bunda estava vermelha. Eu também não conseguia parar, eu gemia cada vez mais. 

“D...Dave–nhng...” 

Ouvindo ele chamar meu nome assim eu não consegui me segurar e gozei, levando minha mão em suas costas e o arranhando.   
“Nhn–K–Karkat...”  
Sai de dentro dele, tirando a camisinha, amarrando e jogando no chão, deitando do lado dele, exausto. Ele estava retomando a respiração, ele se virou com os olhos entre abertos e mordendo o próprio lábio inferior, mostrando o colchão com gozo. Eu ri e toquei o colchão, pegando um pouco do liquido e lambendo, roubando um beijo curto dele logo depois.   
Depois de nos recompormos ele virou de costa e nós nos abraçamos, senti o cheiro do seu cabelo, e dei uma mordida fraca na sua nuca. 

– Eu... Te amo... – Ele sussurrou, segurando meu braço em volta dele. 

– Eu também te amo. – Eu disse, o abraçando com força. 

Ele me mudou tão rápido, e tudo que eu quero é ele então, qual o problema em dizer isso? Somos um agora.

**Author's Note:**

> O que achou? Se gostou deixe um comentário para me incentivar!


End file.
